Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a cloud-based computing system (“cloud” hereafter), a client may rent one or more virtual machines that execute on one or more physical nodes of the cloud to perform computing tasks for the client. Subsequently, the client may migrate the execution of the virtual machines from the aforementioned cloud to another cloud.